Return (Book 2 of the Beyond the TARDIS trilogy)
by OceanaFallen
Summary: Kaysen is back when she runs into a demigod, and finds horrid information that the Daleks are back, and causing chaos on both camps. Oceana, Eon, Kaysen, and a few new faces team up to try and stop the homicidal race of exterminators, but is it in vain? Disclaimer: does not involve Superman, just haven't made cover art yet
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you guys so much for sticking through with this story for so long! It's been a year since this story was started (hard to believe, I know.) and I'd love to thank you all for sticking through with this!**

**I'd like to first of all give you a slight preview for the sequel to the Doctor and the Demigods of Rome that I'd like to call "Return" but the title is still undecided. Here's the first chapter!**

Everyday, ever since my regeneration, the Doctor's had time to think back on every mistake, every death, every companion who said goodbye. His life turned completely upside down once again after the regeneration from eleventh to twelfth.

New body, new emotions.

No More. No more death, no more goodbyes. For Gallifrey falls no more. The acts he's done in belief that it had fallen. Going to extreme measures to never be alone, but failing against all efforts. The daleks lived through the time war, so why couldn't the timelords?

**What happens next? Have to wait until the new season of Doctor Who comes out to find out!**

**Now enough of ****_my_**** story, I'd like to give a round of applause to my amazing (and talented) pen pal, DamascusDalek here on fanfiction. He has a new story that he's started, and I'd like for you guys to try reading it. He helped me through the last few chapters, which wouldn't of been written without him. I have him to thank for a lot this, and I'd appreciate it if you check out his story. Here's the first chapter of ****The Unknown**

The Doctor was pacing. He was always pacing, nowadays. Though why he was pacing was always a mystery to everyone around him. He dared not tell anyone why, not even Clara. Hell, he could't even tell the TARDIS, in the guise of talking to himself. No, the reason he was pacing every night would stay with him, and only him. For if he told anyone that his regeneration went wrong, all his friends would get themselves hurt trying to fix it. Even if they knew they couldn't do a thing, they would still try. But his malfunctioned regeneration wasn't the main reason he was pacing. He was pacing because he was arguing with himself whether or not to seek the only people who could help. And it hurt him to his very core.

**You can look him up through the author search, or you can just go to my favorite stories and it's right there. I love you all, and hope to see you guys reading the sequel coming soon!**

**-OceanaFallen, formerly BroSisStories**


	2. Chapter 2

A heavy cloud of dust rolled out of a door, three coughing bodies stepping out into the semi-darkness of the night to breath fresh air. Doubling over themselves, on the verge of letting their lunch out, they finally were able to calm down.

"What was that thing?" A blond girl asked, looking into the open door. "And how did it end up in New York?"

Her skin was paled compared to her two companions, who were both fairly tanned. Her long, blond hair had numerous streaks of pink to give her nearly white hair color. Her leather jacket, black with a detachable hood, covered a gray tank top, her legs covered by a light pair of skinny jeans and black biker-like boots. Her ears were covered with at least five piercings each, all varying colors as though to show her indecision on things. The only thing that appeared to not be a rebellion against her family, parents, or maybe even her past was a pair of thick rimmed, black glasses.

"Relax, Kaysen, we got it and we can search the database when we get back to HQ." The older of the two companions was a male, roughly a year older than her. His short, brown hair caught the light just right to make him appear heavenly. His short sleeved, button up shirt was ripped and cracked with blood, all of which covered in dust. His eyes were merely a shade darker than the blond, Kaysen, but she felt it connected them just a slight bit more.

The youngest of the three could of been anywhere between fifteen and seventeen, with one of those faces that you can tell even when they're forty they'll still need to be checked their age. His skin was less tanned as sunburnt, which was noticeable under the street lamp. A redness covered the top of his cheeks, his nose, and what was seen under his ripped red shirt of his shoulders almost blended into the shirt. The most noticeable thing was his startling, dark green eyes, examining the two of them.

"Umm... What did you see exactly?" The boy asked, his eyes nervous and his voice shook like his throat was in an earthquake.

"Dust monster, but how did they get through the rift from Wales to America?" He pulled out a cell phone and began to dial a number that by now both Kaysen and himself had memorized.

"Troy, let me handle this one before you call Jack," Kaysen said, readjusting some of her weapons that covered the majority of her belt, trying to not look at either of them.

"Yea... Sure..." Troy said, putting away the cell phone. "I'll be over here if you need any help."

Kaysen grabbed the arm of the startled boy and went into the building they had just escaped, the dust majority settled. Troy seemed startled at first at that, but kept his post guarding the two as they have their private conversation.

"That was not a dust monster, and you know it," Kaysen said, releasing the boy. "I'm Kaysen, by the way."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, but his startled eyes have it away that he did.

With a sigh, Kaysen pulled out her necklace. Three homemade beads strewn onto a leather cord, and a single pendant. The first bead was of a blue Police Public Call Box, flying through what looked like space. The second was an Egyptian god, Toth, in a debate with Athena. The third and final bead was of a giant squid. The pendant consisted of circles and lines, what appeared to be random to the boy.

He pulled out his necklace, with a total of four beads. The debate, the giant squid, a scroll with Egyptian Hieroglyphs, Latin, and Ancient Greek on it all saying "life," and a river written in names.

"Name's Jaune," he said casually. "Who's your parent?"

"Myself, I guess... Long story." Shifting on her feet, she looked uncomfortable. "You?"

"Hades. Is that guy-"

"Troy," Kaysen interrupted.

"Is _Troy_ a mortal?" He emphasized the name, as though the exaggerate his hatred to being interrupted.

"Fully. I'll tell him to tell our boss that I'm going on my vacation. You need a ride to camp?"

"No, I'll just walk." Jaune picked up a bag that he had left by a pillar in the frantic chaos of the attack. What Troy had thought was just a dust monster was actually an aggressive manticore stirring up dust. Jaune had managed to kill it, but had nearly shot Kaysen.

"I'll be at camp by the morning," she stated with low enthusiasm. "Good luck."

**Thank you DamascusDalek on for Jaune (pronounced John with an accent on the J) and helping me get over any writer's block I had for the past year! Also a big thanks to my boyfriend for the character Troy. More new characters will be up in the next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"And you want a vacation why?" Jack asked, putting his hands into his trench coat. He wore his favorite red suspenders tonight, much of a part of him as he loves flirting.

"I ran into a friend of a friend and I want to catch up on what's going on in their lives." Kaysen said that with such ease, that Troy on the other end of the room wondered exactly what her real intentions were.

"Alright, you may go," Jack said after a long pause. Kaysen practically screeched with joy and gave him a big hug. _Why doesn't she hug me like that_? Troy thought to himself. Was he... Jealous? Oh, heavens no! It was that he merely wishes to be in the comfort of her arms is all. "But don't expect any pay."

Immediately Kaysen began to run around the room, grabbing whatever was hers. She had made her surprisingly large studio apartment into their headquarters, so long as they paid half the rent in Torchwood funds. They normally used whatever they find invaluable that belonged to an alien and sold it on eBay to get by. Surprising how much you can make, really.

"You know my number. Call if you need anything!" She said as she gave the captain a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the door.

And off goes the best asset Torchwood had since the Doctor left Jack on a space station with a time vortex manipulator.

-LINE-

The taxi pulled up across the street from a large hill with a looming, ever-present pine tree, a vicious guard dog sleeping in the shade it gave off.

Paying quickly and efficiently, Kaysen got out of the car and slung her bag over her shoulder. The taxi driver had, of course, wondered why someone would want to go to the middle of nowhere, but it wasn't his place to judge. After all, people have seen stranger.

"Thanks for the lift, Phil!" Kaysen said as she handed him the money. "Keep the change."

Heading up the hill, the dog's ears perked up, as began wagging its tail in excitement. Vicious one minute, excited for a visitor the next. Must not be a good guard dog.

Phil the taxi driver began the long drive back to the city, longer than he would of liked thanks to a eighteen wheeler crashing and ten cars ran into his truck. He sighed, and pocketed the change.

A motorcycle pulled up to the spot where the taxi driver had just been no more than a minute earlier. He kept his helmet on as he began to climb the hill, keeping low to the ground to stay hidden.

Kaysen disappeared from sight as the motorcyclist got almost to the halfway point of the hill. Not just went over the hill or something, but entirely disappeared.

He reached the top of the hill, the dog growling at him and getting into a stance as though ready to start fighting the motorcyclist. The motorcyclist, terrified by the dog, began to back up to avoid the dog's vicious bite, tripping on a tree root in the process.

"Down boy, down!" Kaysen said, suddenly appearing into sight. The dog, reluctantly, backed down and sat. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The guy pulled off his helmet, practically quacking in his boots. He had curly red hair that went just slightly past his ears, bright green eyes that practically glowed in the dark, and freckles covering him. "I-I thought... I thought you were someone I knew. I'm sorry!"

Kaysen looked him up and down before helping him to his feet. "Who did you think I was?" She asked and she brushed off her hands, covered in slightly moist dirt from the ground.

"A friend who used to live here. She- she died a couple years back. We never actually met officially, but she introduced me to the impossible and unforgettable." He ran his hand through his hair to get it out of his face. "Hard to tell the difference between you two in the dark."

"You a demigod?" She asked as they walked down the hill together, the dog that was protecting the tree revealing itself to be a dragon, the varsity football jacket to be the famous Golden Fleece, and the motorcyclist's outfit to be Imperial Gold armor.

"Yea, son of Vulcan. Name's Harley. What about you?" His name earned a laugh, since the motorcycle brand of Harleys.

"Egyptian transfer from the twenty-second in Brooklyn. Ran into a demigod in the city, John or something, and wanted to catch up on camp."

"What was Jaune doing in the city?" Harley asked as they neared the light. "He's not supposed to leave camp during the summer without someone over sixteen."

"Didn't mention. I should head to the Hermes cabin to get situated. I need to speak to some old friends when it's daylight." Kaysen waved goodbye before sprinting to the Hermes cabin, where the Egyptian transfers stay until their path is correctly identified with a god or goddess.

"Didn't even get her name..." He mumbled to himself as he entered the Hephaestus cabin for the night.


End file.
